Rikku's Date Ruining Guide Just For Gippal
by TillEvermore
Summary: After having her date ruined by Gippal, Rikku is out for revenge, with her friends she must ruin every date Gippal has. Unknown to our heroine Gippal has plans for her yet. Chapter 10 up, finished!
1. Rikku Conspiracy:Conspirators

Well I guess this could be very interesting...

------The Rikku Conspiracy Part 1------

Conspirators

Rikku stretched her long legs out, and slowly let out a sigh. The hot desert sun was pounding down on her. She slowly turned over, and lay flat on her stomach. She glanced at her cousin Yuna, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Rikku and Yuna get back to work!" sounded a familiar voice. Rikku didn't even bother to acknowledge the voice. She just began humming the words to "real Emotion".

Yuna decided to respond. "Uncle Cid! Please pretty please let us rest for just a couple more minutes." Yuna pleaded. Rikku could tell without looking at Yuna that Yuna was doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." Cid said reluctantly.

Yuna perked up. "Thank you Uncle Cidie!" Yuna said with a fake pleasant tone.

Rikku waited until Cid left to coment on Yuna's nickname.

"Uncle Cidie? That is like me calling Tidus Cousin Tidy. It makes no sense." Rikku said. Yuna began to say something but stopped. Rikku slowly began to push herself up when a sly voice could be heard.

"No Rikku ,stay down, that is a good position for you." The sly voice said.

Rikku, being the acrobat she is, quickly spun around jumped on the mystery person, and began punching him.

"Gippal you no good rotten little pig!" Rikku said. She quickly stood up, and looked down at the mess that was known as Gippal. His fancy outfit was covered in sand, and his blonde hair wasn't perfect anymore. Rikku smirked. " Going somewhere Gippy?"

Yuna frowned. "Wait a second you made fun of my nickname for Uncle Cidie and you called Gip—" Rikku held up her hand to silence her.

Gippal stood up. "I'm going on a date with a very beautiful, and rich woman by the name of Carissa Mina. But it looks like i'll have to get changed again." He gave Rikku a dirty look.

Flashback 

Gippal made his way to the Luca restaurant. His steps were precise and confident. He knew the girl Anzas would fall for him.

A girl accidently bumped into him. She looked oddly familiar in her fake black wig, and overly baggy clothes. But he paid her no mind as she quickly ran away. Suddenly he saw a girl in a blonde wig that looked alot like the Summoner Yuna.

Out of nowhere she pointed at Gippal. " He took my wallet get him."

A guard ran towards him. Gippal looked down. A wallet was sticking out of his pocket. Gippal made a dash for it. He ran up the stairs, only to be confronted be the golden beauty. Rikku.

"I'll get him!" She shouts, and kicks him in the face. The guard, who looks awfully like Paine, takes the wallet. The Yuna look alike drops a plant on him.

Gippal immediately cancels his date.

End Flashback 

"You and your femme fatale friends ruined my date! YRP." Gippal said.

Rikku smirked. " First of all we are now called The Conspirators, since Tidas is one of us, and secondly you ruined my date first!"

Flashback 

Maxi looked at Rikku. His gorgeous silver blonde hair, his cute green eyes, and his great tan skin. Rikku looked at him closely as they walked along the street. His arm was in hers, and the night had been great.

Maxi slowly leaned in close to her. This was it! She would have her first kiss with Maxi. Rikku waited patiently as he leaned in close and then he---

"Rikku!" cried an annoying familiar voice. Rikku and Maxi turned to see the Machine Faction's leader walking towards them.

"He...He..Hey Gippal." Rikku finally managed to blurt out. _Where **did** he come from?_

Gippal put his hands on his hips like a girl. " You're supposed to be taking care of little Gippy, and Rippal! You're a mother for Pete's sake!"

Rikku let out a gasp, which went unnoticed by her date. "You have children? I'm not ready to be a father." Maxi said, and ran down the street tripping over a trashcan in the process.

End Flashback 

Rikku glared at him. Vengence would be hers. "We haven't seen each other in so long, and than that incident with Vegnagun happens, and you start ruining my dates!" Rikku folded her hands over her chest.

Gippal snorted. "Ya know what? I have to get ready. I have a date, because I can actually get dates." Gippal said mockingly. He slowly made his way across the desert path.

Yuna looked at Rikku. "I think it is time we get the Conspirators in action. We should spy on his date."

Rikku looked at Yuna. "Yeah we should. But I really think Paine and I are a bad influence for you."


	2. Air Vent

Umm...I think i was a little off my rockert the other day when I wrote the first chapter... so this should be better..._I hope_

Chapter 2 : The Air Vent

"Rikku, what is your problem?" Tidus called from the back. Rikku turned around slowly and glared at him. She sent a kick flying past Yuna's head, and just managed to hit Tidus.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Yuna couldn't help but giggle. Rikku began to crawl even further into the ugly air vent. She still couldn't understand why she felt the need to go through all of this, yet she still did. The plan was to ruin Gippal's date.

Step number 1 was to get in the air vent and get to the side of the restaurantwhere his table was.

Step number2 was to tie a water balloon to the light above the table.

Step number3 was for everyone, but Yuna, to escape through the air vents.Then Yuna would shoot the balloon from far away.

Rikku slowly crawled forward at a fast rate. The cramped, gray, stuffy, air vents were making her dizzy. She finally came to the air vent next to Gippal's table. She could see him flirting with the scank.

She turned around. "Hand me the balloon. On the double." Tidus handed the balloon to Yuna and she handed it to Rikku. Rikku opened the vent slowly and began to tie the balloon on the light. She was about to make the final knot when Tidus said something.

"Why do we have to be called the Conspirators?" Tidus said.

Yuna answered his question. " Because it would dumb to call ourselves YRPT."

"And why did I have to come?" Tidus asked.

Rikku turned around and glared at him. "Cause if you are here... anyone who comes will get the crap beat out of them!" Rikku said simply. She turned back around. Her eyes were full of vengence. "Mwhahahaha!"

-Meanwhile at Gippal's Table-

Gippal looked at the remarkable beauty starring back at him. Carissa Mina smiled slightly and took a bite out of her almost eaten salad. Gippal looked around. This date had been such a boring date. All he could think about was going out and doing something spontaneous. He looked back at Carissa.

_"Why does he keep starring at me? It is really freaking me out." Carissa Mina thought._

"**Mwhahahaha!"**

Gippal sat up straight. He turned to Carissa Mina. " Did you hear that? Someone was laughing like a maniac."

It was then that something unexpected happened. Something fell onto the table.

Gippal stood up in suprise. "Rikku?"

The golden blonde beauty looked at him with vehemance. She stuck her tounge out and made a dash for it. Gippal looked up, trying to figure out where she had come from. He spotted something big and bright. A balloon?

The balloon exploded right above him. It was as if it was raining from above. Carissa Mina looked at her wet outfit. She wasn't as wet as Gippal was.

"I'm out of here. When you learn how to please a woman on something as simple as a date, be sure to tell me." Carissa said as she stood up to leave.

Gippal dropped an unknown amount of money on the table and ran after Rikku. Gippal crashed through the exit door, and looked down the dark alley. Rikku was gone.

"This means war." Gippal mumbled to himself.

-Meanwhile-

Rikku ran down the dark alley behind the Luca restaurant. Tidus and Yuna were waiting for her at the other end of the alley. Rikku gave Yuna a high-five.

"I think we're even." Yuna said.

Rikku smiled. "Yup, me too."


	3. War

I'm in denial about being sick. I keep saying i'm not sick but the bottom line is I'm sick. My throat hurts but I can still type, so type I shall. Enjoy.

P.S. PodSara- i don't know if you are reading this story still but i kinda confused myself in the first flash back in chapter 1 so i may upload it again...TY for the advice...

TY to all the reviewers

Chapter 3: War

Rikku knew the exact outfit she wanted to wear, her Songstress dressphere. It had been a week after the little "Gippal" experience. Rikku pulled her hair up in a ponytail and looked at herself.

"Rikku hurry up or you're going to miss your date!" Yuna yelled. Rikku slowly pulled herself away from her own reflection and entered the living room where Yuna and Paine were waiting.

"Wow, you must really like this idiot." Paine said slyly. Rikku couldn't help but put on a stupid grin.

"Yeah, he is great, not concited like Gippal, he is gorgeous, and he likes me for me." Rikku said as she jumped up and down with excitement. Literally. "He should be here in 5 minutes and his name is Carlo."

10 Minutes Later

"Where is he?" Rikku asked with an annoyed tone.

20 Minutes Later

Rikku pouted and kicked the couch. "He is not coming is he? I went through all the trouble of picking out a dressphere and he doesn't even show up..." Rikku moaned.

Paine looked at the clock and shot out of her seat. "I have to go." Paine muttered. "Umm...I have...business..to attend to.." Rikku and Yuna exchanged glances. Rikku and Yuna both began to circle Paine.

"You wouldn't happen to be, I don't _know_ going to see a certain a _guy _would you?" Rikku said in a very sly tone.

"Yes, Paine," Yuna chimmed in. "You wouldn't just _happen_ to be going on a date with a certain platinum blonde guy would you?" Rikku and Yuna watched Paine very carefully.

"Umm...look there's a taco!" Paine shouted. Rikku and Yuna quickly turned around and realized there was no taco. The front door slammed and Paine ran down the street. Someone knocked on the door. Rikku ran over to the door and opened it.

"Going somewhere?" Gippal asked as he eyed Rikku up and down.

"I have a date." Rikku said, trying to hide the contempt in her voice.

"Really? Where is he?" Gippal asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Rikku looked at him suspiciously. "He is late." Rikku muttered.

"Really is he a half-hour late? Fifteen minutes? Or—"

"Gippal! You no good rotten little dog!" Rikku shouted as she jumped at Gippal and started punching him. "What did you do to my date?" Rikku screamed. Rikku decided to start throwing things instead of punching, she didn't want to get her hands dirty.

"I just gave him a little information on you. That's all." Gippal said as he blocked one of the plants flying towards his head.

"What information?" Rikku asked holding a gigantic plant above her head.

Gippal scratched his head. "I told him you were once a guy." He said with an evil grin. A plant came smashing down on Gippal's head.

"You might as well have called me a scank!" Rikku screamed.

Gippal stood up and staggered a bit. "But that would have been the truth, people don't want the truth." Another plant flew at Gippal's head.

"This is war Gippal." Rikku said at last.

"It has been war since day one." Gippal said with a smirk. Gippal turned to leave and suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah, you may not want to look at the bulletin board down the street."

Rikku and Yuna ran down the street and covered their mouths. High in the sky was a picture of Rikku and in big painted letters it said, "Did you ever feel like you didn't belong? Well the solution is simple: Change your gender. I know I did and look at me now!"

Rikku clenched her fists. "Game on Gippy. Game on."


	4. Fat

I was unable to surf the net since last week. I could've went on yesterday and updated my story but i forgot the password to access the Internet...but today I remember! I'm not sure what crazy antics I want to incorporate into this story. We have had fake arrests, fake children, sneaking into restaurants via air vents, and posting pictures on billboards. Where to go from here?

I will calm the story down just a tiny notch and make Rikku more Rikku like. Hehehehe!

Chapter Something: I can't remember which chapter this is...

Rikku was fuming, and she couldn't supress her rage any longer. "Gippal, that no good rotten little meanie!" Yuna just shrugged. Then an idea hit Yuna.

"I've got it!" Yuna said as she jumped up into the air. "I was watching this TV show where the put a fat suit on to see what it was like being fat for a day. We can do that!"

Rikku looked at Yuna and just shook her head.

"Think about it! Gippal wakes up super fat the day of the nation Machine Ceremony! You and Gippal are both up for the same nomination. The person who has helped the Al-Bhed's most! The Helping Machine award!" Yuna explained.

Rikku scratched her chin, and finally understood what Yuna was hinting at. "If Gippal looks totally unpresentable he won't win!" Rikku exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

-The Next Day-

Gippal awoke with a loud yawn. Today he was going to apologize to Rikku. Gippal tried to sit up but felt a great weight on his body. He struggled to get up, but it was as if gravity was pulling him down. Gippal let out a horrified scream. He was fat!

"I can't be fat!" Gippal screamed. Gippal rolled over the edge of the bed. A loud laugh echoed throughout the room. Gippal knew that devious laugh. "Rikku! What did you do? I know I didn't eat that much yesterday."

"I put a fat suit on you." Rikku said simply. "I mean I know what it is like for a guy to wake up bloated since I apparently was a "guy", according to your billboard. You meanie."

Gippal tried to manuever his way out of the suit but it wasn't working. Rikku turned to leave but stopped. "One more thing Gippal. I super glued it on. Now we're even." But unfortunately for Rikku they were far from even. And there was still an award assembly to attend to.

Tune in for Part 2 of whatever chapter this is : )


	5. Fat Part 2

The last chapter was short and sweet and I kinda forgot to check it for spelling errors...oh craps...but anyway this is about what happens next, hence it being the next chapter!

Chapter: Something Part 2

Gippal struggled to get off the floor, his plump body was weighing him down. "Stupid Rikku." He mumbled.

"I'm still here Gippal..." came Rikku's voice.

"I thought you left Rikku!" Gippal yelled. "My fat, ah!" He screamed as he rolled over again. He heard Rikku leave. Gippal couldn't be too sure. He slowly lifted himself up and felt something hard hit him on the head.

"Yo, Gippal you meanie, I just thought I'd be nice and give you a nice outfit for tonight's award ceremony. Buh bye!" Rikku said with a smile. This time Gippal was sure Rikku had left. He pulled whatever had hit him on the head, off him and moaned.

It was an XXXXXXXL tuxedo for the cermony. "This is just like Rikku."

------Happy Rikku-------

Rikku skipped down the street. "Aw I should have made the tuxedo _more itchy._" She thought as she happily skipped down the street.

-----Not so happy Gippal : P --------

"Why is this tuxedo so itchy?" Gippal wondered as he looked at himself in the mirror. One of his assistants that helped him into his suit fixed his tie. "Does this tuxedo make me look fat?"

His assitant looked at him. "I don't think it is the tuxedo. Maybe you should excercise or something. You don't want people calling you the Pillsbury Dough Boy."

Gippal was ready for the ceremony of the night. He looked perfectly round like a donut. Gippal was ready to leave. He headed to the front door but for some reason something stopped him...

"My fat is stuck!" Gippal yelled in frustration. His assitant pushed him through the door. "Thanks I didn't think I was going to make it!" Gippal straightened his tuxedo and still managed to look hot.

XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000

The Award Ceremony

XXXX0000XXXX0000XXXX0000

Cid, Rikku dad, walked onto the award stage. Rikku, Yuna, Paine, and Tidus sat at a table closest to the stage. Next to their table Nooj, and Baralai sat with an empty seat that belonged to Gippal. Rikku smirked deviously.

"We are here to present the award, the Helping Machine, to the person who has helped the Al-Bheds the most. We have two nominations, Rikku and Gippal. The winner is..." Cid announced.

Suddenly the doors to the ceremony burst open. The newly shaped Gippal was standing in the doorway.

Cid continued. " The winner is Gippal! Come on up Gippal." Rikku's jaw dropped. Three minutes later Gippal still hadn't walked on stage. "Well come on up Gippal."

"I can't."

"Why Gippal?" Cid questioned.

"I'm too fat. I'm stuck." Gippal explained.

"Well in that case the award goes to...Yuna!" Cid said. All you could hear was jaws dropping. "Since Yuna did save the world twice." The audience irrupted in applause. Rikku just shrugged as Yuna got her award.

"Another day's work done." Rikku said triumphantly.

"But you didn't win." Paine pointed out.

"So what? Baralai lover." Rikku retorted.

Paine rolled her eyes. "Look a taco!" she shouted. Rikku and Tidus turned to where she had pointed.

"Wait there's no taco." Tidus said.

Rikku let out a sigh. "Decieved once again."

Meanwhile, Gippal snagged his jacket on someone's seat and a loud noise irrupted as his suit deflated. The guests all stared at Gippal.

"Hey look a taco!" Gippal yelled. The viewers turned arounds as Gippal exited stage left.


	6. I remember the chapter number!

I don't know how this story could get any crazier or more interesting but what can I say? This chapter is really short, and please review! Cause i'm lonely...lol

Chapter 6!- I remember the chapter number!

Rikku knocked on the door and folded her arms. The nurse outside the door just shook her head. "He seems to be severely depressed lately, has anything traumatic happened recently?" The nurse asked. Rikku just shook her head "No".

Rikku walked into the room to see a skinny Gippal rocking back and forth in his rocking chair. "Gippy are you okay?" Rikku asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Gippal asked.

"Cause you are eating liver."

"Oh. Did you see where my fat went?" Gippal asked.

"Your fat?"

"Yeah it vanished and I don't remember where it went. I was round like a donut." Gippal said.

Rikku shook her head, she had put Gippal is this predicament. "Gippal I'm so sorry! I didn' mean for this to go so far, and look! You're in an ward for insane people." Rikku cried.

Gippal shook his head. "My fat! My fat is stuck!" He cried out. Rikku cried somemore. "Rikku?"

"What?" Rikku asked.

"Look a taco!" Gippal yelled, Rikku turned around. There was no taco.

She turned around quickly again. Gippal was gone. "I've been decieved, again!"

00000000000000000

The future actor

00000000000000000

Gippal skipped down the street, until he heard a suspicous noise. Like footsteps, running footsteps. He turned to see an angry monster running towards him at full speed, blades drawn, teeth baring.

"Rikku!" Gippal yelled as he ran for his life from the evil blade-wielding blonde.


	7. Chapter 7 or 8 I can't remember argh

Don't cry! But this may be the last chapter! -tears- I just wanted to say...Gippal is hot...now moving on to more important things, I want this chapter to be rather long and devious. Full of tacos, espionage, and more! I don't know how long I will spend writing this story, but hopefully you will all review hehehe! Love ya all!

Chapter: 7 or 8 I can't remember...argh..

Rikku chased after Gippal full speed. "You're running rather slow tubby!" she shouted.

Gippal sped up. "Yeah whatever! You're just a male in disguise!"

"I wouldn't be talking lardo!" Rikku yelled.

"Why don't you go home and take care of our children, Rippal and Gippy!" Gippal yelled backwards.

"Why don't you stop stealing from summoners!"

"Why don't you tell your friends to stop wearing wigs!"

"What kinda comeback it that!"

"I don't know." Gippal yelled backwards. He felt something hard hit him in the back and he tumbled forward. "Ouch! You little speed monkey!" Gippal said as he turned around. Rikku jumped on top of him, blades drawn. She was ready to slice and dice.

"Gippal do you know what time it is?" She asked as she pretended to sharpen the edge of her blades together.

"Time for tacos?"

"No! Time for payback!" Rikku said as she leaned forward inches away from Gippal's face. She wanted revenge, sweet vengeful revenge. Rikku lifted the blade high about her head. "Mwhahahahaha!"

Gippal cowered and he heard someone shout. "Hey look it's that dude from the billboard!" Gippal smiled as Rikku turned her head to the idiots who were standing there. The two guys looked at Rikku.

Rikku jumped up and in one crazy scream she chased after the two idiots. "I'm not a guy!"

Gippal took this opportunity to gloat. "I'll see you later Rikku I have a date at the Luca Grande Hotel, don't wait up for me, keep the children safe." Gippal gloated as he ran away.

One of the idiots looked at Rikku, "Wow, you can have children too?" The idiot asked.

"Grrr!" Rikku growled as she chased the idiots again.

--------Yuna's Place--------

"He apparently has a date at this fancy hotel in Luca!" Rikku yelled angrily.

"Then are you going to sabatoge his date?" Yuna questioned as she looked at the angry Rikku.

"First thing i'm going to do is stalk him, with you and Paine by my side!" Rikku said giddily.

-------Stalking Gippal-------

Gippal picked out the nice suit he wanted and paid for it. He walked out the door and bumped into someone who looked rather familiar. It looked lie Paine wearing a wig. Nah, it couldn't be Paine. He thought to himself as he walked, and then he stopped. _This was just too familiar._ He turned back to the woman and grabbed the woman's hair.

"Take this Paine!" He yelled as he yanked on the woman's hair. The woman let out a cry as he pulled her hair. "This is a pretty good wig Paine." He yelled. The woman shoved him and turned around.

"My name isn't Paine, but you're going to be in alot of it!" she yelled as she began to whack him with her purse. "Hair molester!" she yelled as she whacked Gippal again.

Gippal ran away from the angry woman. Gippal stopped at a taco stall, he needed a brake he turned to the taco vender with the fake mustache. "Can I have two hard tacos, and two chicken soft tacos?" He ordered from the vender. He could have sworn he saw the vender's mustache loosen a bit. Gippal yanked the mustache off and looked at the vender.

"I was just trying to look more manly." The boy cried as he felt for his mustache. The boy ran down the street. Gippal just shrugged couldn't even understand what was going on. He decided to keep going he had a date to prepare.

-------?-------

The young boy ran into a dark alley and whiped away his tears.

"Here's your money." Someone said from the shadows. The boy nodded any took the money and left. A young woman came in and the same thing happened.

After a few minutes there was silence. "This is so devious and evil!" Someone said.

"Yeah, that's what Gippal gets." Rikku said emerging from the shadows with Yuna by her side. Paine just shook her head and laughed.

"You two are truly crazy." Paine said with a smile.

------ Luca Grande Hotel ------

Gippal sat in his hotel room and waited for his date, any minute she would be there.

------

Rikku poked her head around the corner. Her disguise was simple, red hair in a bun, two blue eyes, and a long slender dress. Gippal wouldn't know it was her. Rikku slinked around the corner and looked around, no billboards in sight, nothing saying that he knew she was coming.

Rikku walked up to the front desk and in a fake accent she asked the employee for Gippal's room number.

"Room 234 on the 21st floor." The clerk said. Rikku smiled and continued on her merry way.

------

Gippal heard his phone ring and he went to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"A woman with a fake accent, fake hair, and fake contacts just walked in here and asked for your room number." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Gippal said. He heard a bang and turned around. The airvent was kicked in and a red haired Rikku fell from the cieling. Gippal shook his head, clumsy as always. There was a knock on the door and Gippal let the room service in. He grabbed the cart with silver trays of food on it, and pushed it next to the fancy table in the room. He tipped the room service guy and picked Rikku off the floor.

Rikku took her wig and contacts out. "There you are Gippal I've come to ruin your date! Mwhahahaha!"

"You are my date." Gippal said with a smirk.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"You heard me, now sit down for some dinner." Gippal motioned to the table. Rikku sat down hesitantly and Gippal put a silver covered plate in front of her.

"What are we having?" Rikku asked interestedly.

"Tacos."


	8. All For love and love for all!

Okay I thought I the last chapter would be the 7th chapter, and yes I know what chapter it is now because its kinda hard to write four stories at once, but I didn't like the way it just ended with tacos, soo... And this story was meant to be a General/Romance...umm I guess I didn't do to much romance.. So this chapter is sappy(ish) and fun(ish).

Chapter 8: All for Love, and love for all!

Rikku yawned loudly and stretched only to find herself on the floor. She mumbled as she stood up. "Floor always in the way..." Then she mumbled some more.

Rikku stretched and remembered her evening with Gippal. They had laughed about their escapades but Rikku still felt like Gippal got the last trick in. And that couldn't happen. Tacos or no tacos, vengence would be hers.

Rikku thought to herself quietly trying to decide what she could use to her advantage, it just so happened that the annual Creativity Exhibition was coming up, and that was the perfect place to strike. The exhibition was a place for everyone to show off creativity and Rikku had a brilliant idea...involving... _Tacos._

------Gippal------

"I was thinking the Gipster!" Gippal said as he tried to think of a Creative name for his design for the Creativity Exhibition.

"Uh huh." Paine said with a shrug.

"Think about it, a robot with my body and good looks, and personality." Gippal exclaimed.

"There is enough of you in the world already. If there were two of you I think the Eternal Calm would end." Paine muttered.

"But if I was Rikku what would I make?" Gippal asked. " I got it!"

-----Creativity Exhibition-----

Cid: "Welcome to the 7th Annual Creativity Exhibition, where the creative people will be separated from... uhh... uncreative people!" Cid announced.

Rikku looked at the large thing she was presenting. It was covered by a white cloth and looked almost like an ice cream truck. Rikku smiled, as she looked at the huge gold trophy that would belong to her and only her.

"Good luck Rikku, to bad I didn't enter." Yuna said as she stood beside Tidus and Paine.

Meanwhile, Gippal looked at his project, it was almost indentical in shape to Rikku's. He smiled mysteriously. Rikku gave him an evil glare, and turned back to Cid.

"Well I have seen all but two projects, and these two belong to Rikku and Gippal." Cid announced. "As they say: Ladies first!"

"Hurry up Gippal!" Rikku shouted.

"Oh yeah that's right, you were orginally a guy, I almost forgot!" He said smugly.

Rikku pulled the cloth off to reveal...

"Taco Siempre!" She shouted as he looked at the taco cart. "This car will be able to deliver tacos around town, and it will be run by a person who will be the Taco Chef!" Rikku shouted. "Now no one will be heart broken when they turn around and find no tacos, no more decieving!" The crowd applauded loudly.

Gippal smirked. "I would like to show you my invention, if you can call it that. The Gipster always delivers." He pulled the cloth off and the crowd gasped. "Who you gonna call? Taco Busters!" The crowd looked at the project similar to Rikku's.

Gippal walked over to the Taco Buster. "This will create a taco that will actually fill you up, but leave you with an appetite for more." He announced. "The Taco Buster will demolish El Taco Siempre!" He announced with a stupid grin.

Rikku glared daggers at him. "Who you gonna call, Taco Busters? What kind of meanie are you?" Rikku asked.

"I'm a Taco Buster, here to save Spira from hunger!" Gippal announced with a salute.

Cid looked around. "Well I can't really decide who should win, but the winner is ..."

Gippal and Rikku couldn't hold back their anticipation.

Cid continued. "The winner is..."

"Yuna!"

The crowd gasped. Yuna just smiled and waved to the crowd. Rikku couldn't believe it, neither could Gippal.

Rikku walked over to Gippal and put her hand out. Gippal looked at her suspicously and they shook. Then as quick as the wind Gippal wrapped his arm around Rikku and they kissed.

The crowd clapped again.

Yuna turned to the audience. "Good work guys, you'll be payed later!" She shouted to the audience. Rikku and Gippal looked at Yuna.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah what's going on?" Gippal questioned.

"Oh we faked the whole charade." Yuna said with a smile. "We ruined Gippal's date first and made him believe it was Rikku, then he ruined Rikku's date with Maxi and here we are!" she said with a grin. Tidus and Paine nodded with approval.

"You set us up?" Gippal asked.

"Yes we did." Paine clarified. "Since we saw you and Rikku fight at the temple we knew you two idiots were meant for each other." Paine said with a smile.

"I didn't know what was going on." Cid said with anger.

"That's because you're stupid." Tidus coughed. "Everyone in the audience was hired since this thing never gets any puplicity."

Rikku smiled and hugged Yuna and Paine. "Thanks guys. You know me better than I know myself when it comes to love." Then she turned to Tidus and punched him in the face. "Don't call my dad stupid!" she shouted.

Gippal just smiled. "I guess we should hook Paine up with Baralai."

Paine looked around. "Hey look a taco!" She said as they all turned, and she ran away.

Rikku smiled. "We should just give this one to her."

"What would be the fun in that?" Gippal asked. So Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Gippal chased after Paine, even though this time there actually were tacos.


	9. 5 Days Later

Okay...(cough cough) I know I said this before, but this is supposed to be a romantic love story...Ha...but anyway i want to have some fun and a little romance together!... this chapter is more lovey dovey than funny...err...funny

Chapter 9: 5 Days Later

"Gippal...pssh..."Rikku whispered as she crouched lower under the table.

"What do you want now?" Gippal hissed as he crouched lower than her.

"No need to be mean, tubby. We've been tracking Paine all day and I think this might be the spot!" Rikku said giddily.

"So you think she is meeting someone?"

"Yes!"

Gippal rolled his eyes. "Who? The Pillsbury Doughboy?"

Rikku looked down at Gippal and patted him on the head. "Maybe someday you'll understand, you meanie! But we have to focus on Paine because I think she and Baralai are in love!"

"Really? That would be great, Baralai always needs a little push in the right direction. Especially considering his lack of girlfriends over the years." Gippal grinned stupidly.

Rikku turned to Gippal and smiled. "This is why I love you!" she said with a grin.

Gippal gasped. "Yo...u...You...love..me?" Rikku thought for a second and realized what she said.

"Urm...um...yea...uh..." Rikku mumbled. "Tacos?"

"You said you loved me." Gippal said.

"I meant I taste you. Not love you...umm...I love you like I love food...I mean taste you like I taste food." Rikku stuttered.

"Sure..." Gippal said. Rikku pointed in the opposite direction and he watched Baralai walk in and sit down next to Paine. He grinned in disbelief, Paine was actually with Baralai.

"How are we going to pull this off?" Gippal whispered.

"Well I was thinking that we spill water or hot sauce on Paine's outfit that way she'll go home and have to change, being the gentleman Baralai is he'll take her home, she'll invite him in, and we'll lock them in the house!" Rikku said with a grin.

Gippal nodded. "So basically we drop water on he—"

"Hot sauce." Rikku corrected.

"Fine, _hot sauce_, then we just follow them home and tada!" Gippal said with a grin. "As easy as building Machina."

---10 Minute Later---

Gippal and Rikku peered over Paina and Baralai's table from an air vent which conviently was located above Paine and Baralai's table. Rikku held up the bottle of hot sauce and poured the contents on to Paine. She heard Paine let out a scream and Rikku giggled slightly. Gippal and Raine listened up.

"Baralai I have to go home and change, I wasn't expecting hot sauce to fall from the sky mysteriously." Paine said. "But I'll have to be calm about this or the persons responsable will be in a lot of pain."

"Okay well... I'll see you later." Baralai said.

_Meanwhile_

"No! They are separating! What kind of gentleman is Baralai?" Rikku whispered. "Operation B!"

Paine and Baralai began to part when Gippal and Rikku pretended to bump into them.

"Who would have thought _you _two would be here." Rikku said.

"Yes what a strange coincidence." Gippal chimed in.

"Yes it is really a coincidence." Paine said as she looked down at her clothes.

Rikku acted suprised. " Paine you need to change...but Baralai you can't let Paine walk home by herself. It is dangerous even for blade wielding warriors." Rikku said.

"Yeah, you're truly right." Baralai said. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you walk home alone." Baralai said as he led Paine away.

"Operation C, we follow them so they don't split.." Rikku whispered to Gippal.

"It's been fun." Baralai said. "Except for the outrageous hot sauce thing." Baralai said with a polite smile.

"Yeah."Paine said. Paine turned back around. "We can go out in a few minutes I just have to change my clothes."

"That would truly be fun." Baralai said as he walked in. As soon as the door closed Rikku blocked the door so it wouldn't come open even if they tried their hardest.

-5 Days Later-

Rikku rolled over on her bed when Yuna came in. Gippal was sitting next to Rikku on her bed.

"Hey." Gippal said with a wave.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku said.

"Hey..." Yuna said but she looked troubled. "Have any of you seen Paine? I haven't seen her in 5 days."

Rikku and Gippal looked at each other. "Uh oh."


	10. Uh Oh

Okay its been over a month since I've updated! I'm S-O-R-R-Y! I love you all... those of you who wrote good reviews and for those of you that don't….(shakes fist in a violent rage) thanks for the flames! This is officially…O-F-F-I-C-I-A-L-L-Y..The last chapter…. The other two were for comic relief and to make Gippal and Rikku more together….! And I didn't check for gramatical errors very well, I just wanted to finish this story!

Chapter 10: Uh Oh…

"Uh..Oh…"

"Do you think they know where we are?"

"Probably…"

Rikku and Gippal hid under the bed and hoped the angry Paine and Baralai wouldn't find them…Especially after the little 'stunt' Gippal and Rikku pulled.

"Rikku…Gippal…come out…we won't hurt you." Baralai coaxed.

"Yes, we won't hurt you…that much!" Paine said too sweetly.

Rikku heard a sudden ringing. "Oh no!" she whispered. "My cellular talking thing-a-ma-bob is ringing!" Rikku reached down for her "cellular thing-a-ma-bob (a.k.a cellphone)."

"Ah huh!" Paine yelled as she lifted the bed up.

"Run!" Gippal screamed as they made their escape.

Raine and Baralai chased after them. "Time for the back up plan!" Rikku squealed.

"What back up plan?" Gippal asked.

Rikku grabbed onto Gippal and through him at Paine and Baralai. "Back up!" Gippal smashed into Baralai but Paine just jumped over the two guys. "Oh no! She's like the terminator!" Rikku yelled as she continued to run.

------

"That's what you get." Yuna said as she nursed Gippal and Rikku's wounds. "You shouldn't have locked them in the house with no way of escape."

"I have two ow-ies!" Rikku whined.

"You guys were meant for each other." Tidus said with a grin. "You both act like idiots, both think deviously, both act devious, and both have the hots for the other one."

"You know Rikku, he's right." Gippal said.

"You know Gippal, you smell." Rikku said with a grin.

"Yeah I know, it's part on my manlyness." Gippal said with a triumphant grin.

"Your lucky Paine didn't clobber you two worst." Yuna said. "When we got there the house was a mess. I wonder what those two were doing the whole time."

Gippal and Rikku grinned deviously. "I have an idea of what those two were doing." Rikku said.

"So do I." Gippal said.

"Then what were they doing?" Yuna asked.

"They were doing _it_." Rikku said.

"It?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, _it._"

"_It_ as in, swimming?"

"No…"

"_It_, as in singing?"

"No…"

"_It_, as in what?" Yuna asked.

Rikku sighed at Yuna's obliviousness. " _IT _rhymes with rex."

"They did IT?" Yuna exclaimed.

------

That night Gippal reached for Rikku's hand. "Rikku…I want you to marry me."

Rikku was shocked. "Really? Of course I will marry you..As long as there are no tacos." Rikku said with a grin.

"Fine no tacos." Gippal said with a pout.

---------------

2 Months Later

"I can't believe we're married!" Rikku said with a grin.

"I can't believe how many hot chicks cried because I'm married." Gippal said.

"Oh get over yourself." Rikku hissed.

"We've had a lot of good memories." Gippal said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that no one got hurt…Although Paine did end up pregnant, but that doesn't count." Rikku said.

"Yeah, that's completely not our fault." Agreed, Gippal.

Gippal and Raine looked out the window of the cockpit of their brand new ship. "Hey look! It's that billboard I put up of you changing your gender!" Gippal exclaimed. He then realized what he had just done.

Rikku's eyes narrowed. "I thought you took that down…"

"Whoops."

"Well, at least the whole world knows your married to me." Rikku said with a grin. "And if the pressure becomes to much, you can always change your gender."

THE END

I ended it on a happy-go-lucky note. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! Sorry for any gramatical errors!


End file.
